Now and Forever
by LuneDelCielo
Summary: Just a Oneshot where my OC playing matchmaker for our favourite childhood friends.


**Hey guys, this is my second fanfic, so I hope I didn't write anyone OOC. English isn't my first language so if you find mistakes, feel free to point them out to me. I welcome critism, but f****lames will be used to light the campfire.**

* * *

**Now and Forever**

Somewhere in Zaphias, using the shadow of darkness brought by the night, were two figures kissing and running their hands over the others body.

Where the first of the two figures had long black hair with a purple tint to it, the seconds was short and blonde, and had they been talking to someone, that person would have said them to be complete opposites in both appearance and personality.

Where one was polite and maybe a bit stiff, the other was informal and laid back. Where the blonde had the most beautiful sky blue for an eye colour, the dark haired had the most interesting shade of storm grey, to name only a few.

Now, if we want to know how they came to make out in a place like this, we have to go back in time for a bit and look at the events which led to this.

_FLASHBACK:_

'Was that everything, Estelle?' a boy with Chesnutt brown hair who could be no older than fifteen, asked his pink haired friend.

'Yes, that is all, thanks for helping me pack my things you two.' The young woman called Estelle said smiling at her friends.

Before any of her friends could say something, someone knocked on the door 'Lady Esteliese? May I come in?'

'Flynn!' she called, ran to the door and pulled it open. In front of her stood none other than Flynn Scifo, commandant of the imperial knights with his short blonde hair and sky blue eyes

'What are you doing here, I thought you were working?' she asked him happily and full of enthusiasm, but before he could answer a box was shoved in to his arms.

'great timing commandant, you're just the man we needed, be a gentleman and help the lady carry her stuff out of the city so we can put it on the Fiertia.'

'Yuri wait!' but he was too late his long haired friend was already on his way out of the castle, with Karol hot on his heels. Estelle giggled a little and followed them 'come on' she said 'we don't want to get left behind' he just shook his head and followed as well, a fond smile shown on his face.

* * *

'When will you guys be leaving?' Flynn asked after a while when they were walking through the public quarter. Yuri looked at him said: 'as soon as everything is on the Fiertia.' the blonde sighed and said 'you do know that Alex will not be happy if you don't visit, right?' as soon as that sentence left his mouth, the dark haired male almost tripped and paled dramatically. Estelle and Karol glanced at each other and the younger of the two asked the childhood friends who this Alex person was

'We grew up together.' said Yuri 'a few years before Flynn and I joint the knights Alex decided to try becoming a mage and works since two or three months after I quit the knights in a tavern in the public quarter, right Repede?' 'Wuff!' 'We used to visit from time to time, but because of obvious reasons we haven't been able to do so in quite some time... or rather Yuri hasn't.' 'I was busy.' The blonde only sighed at that and said: 'Alex knows about you falling from Zaude.' making Yuri flinch 'Ouch, I guess I really should go over… fast. Why didn't you tell me earlier?' 'Because we had to deal with the Adephagos, and we both had our hands full.' 'yeah right, you just want to see me getting lectured by the midget.' his friend only chuckled and told him to not let their bar worker friend hear or he'd be in even more trouble

'Is he that bad?' Karol asked 'huh? Alex isn't a-' 'Nah, not really only when he's annoyed.' 'Yuri what are you-?' 'it's more fun like this.' he grinned 'you're impossible.' Flynn sighed while Estelle looked at the two with an unreadable expression 'Anyway I better visit today and get it over with. You guys can go ahead to Halure if you want.'

'What? No way! We're going too; let's ask the others if they want to come as well, I bet they too want to meet that friend of yours, right Estelle?'

'Yes, I'm so curious about what kind of person this Alex is I can't wait!' she said excited

Yuri let a sigh escape his lips and thought '_great more people to see me getting lectured by a midget.'_

* * *

The party stood in front of a plain building, one which they would have easily overlooked, had it not been for Yuri and Flynn pointing it out for them. The whole group was there even Sodia and Witcher '_probably just to make fun of me'_ thought Yuri and sighed '_better just get this over with.'_ he opened the door and led the others inside.

'Huh, who would have thought… this place actually isn't half bad.' said Rita

'it may not be well known but this tavern is most definitely one of the best.' came Yuris reply, but before anyone else could say something, a woman with long, wavy black hair, styled in a high pony-tail, around the age of Yuri and Flynn was suddenly in front of the dark haired male poking a finger at his chest while having a dangerous glint in her eyes

'Yuri Lowell, you'd better explain yourself or I'm going to cut off your manhood and feed it to you for breakfast!' she growled while the male only nervously gulped and said 'Alex, how are you, it's been a while.'

_'That's Alex? I thought it was a guy!' _his friends thought and took a closer look at her, she was about half a head smaller than Yuri but somehow still seemed to be taller than him at the moment, there were bandages around her left shoulder and probably her upper torso, she also wore a wine red top with some kind of white jacket over it. Then there was the black skirt which only went till mid tight with skin tight black shorts underneath, she wore black knee high combat boots and lastly there were two swords strapped to her left hip one was red and the other was black. The most interesting about her though were the red eyes currently glaring at Yuri.

**'It's been a while!? Are you fucking kidding me? How dare you make me worry like that! What were you thinking you idiot!? You could have at least sent a message that you were still alive, you little piece of shit.'** She threw something at him, which he caught thanks to his quick reflexes, pointed at her left and said 'go clean the tables, and don't you dare stop until I tell you it's alright.' 'Yes, ma'am!' and he was gone.

Alex just let a sigh escape her lips and shook her head while crossing her arms over her chest and muttering 'just what am I going to do with you?'

'you were pretty lax just now.' she glanced at Flynn but soon looked at Yuri and said 'I want to show him that I care, not chase him away.' then turned back to the others 'so, and who are you if I may ask?' 'We're Yuris friends.' The youngest of the group answered happily 'I'm Karol and this are Judith, Raven, Rita and Estelle' 'yeah, sure whatever.' She said, yawned and walked away while asking them with a glance over her shoulder whether they wanted to order something. They couldn't help but notice the similarities between Alex and their friend.

* * *

'You're evil you know that?' Yuri asked as he leaned against the counter, his friend just smiled at him innocently and answered with an 'I love you too' she cleaned a few more glasses before suddenly asking a question out of the blue 'I suppose you haven't told him yet, have you?'

'Huh?' Alex just rolled her eyes at his response 'don't even try. I know you, know what I mean.' He looked away from her stare and let his eyes roam around the room, then let them linger on his blonde childhood friend

'No, I haven't.' her eyes turned sad

'You idiot.' She said quietly 'He loves you too, you know.'

'Yeah right, anyway I won't tell him.' now he annoyed her

'Oh? And why is that? Please, do tell.' His eyes trailed back to her and then to his hands on top of the counter

'He deserves better, and he doesn't even like me that way.' her eyebrow started twitching at his response

'Oh? And how would you know that?'

'I just do.'

'Does that mean you also know that at least five people in this room have been undressing you with their eyes?' she asked with wide innocent eyes, to which he only raised his left eyebrow

'Yeah right,' he scoffed 'besides he's the commandant, what would it look like if he were to go out with a guy and a criminal at that?'

_'There it goes stupid teenage angst. And here I thought he was all grown up.'_

'Do you regret it?'

'What?'

'The crime.'

'No.'

'Then where is the problem?'

'Are you serious?' he was shocked, but not surprised, she has always been like this even back when they were kids.

'What does it look like? You killed, so what? So have I, and I may not know the reason but I'm pretty sure it was a better one than mine. And about you two being guys, do you have any idea just how many Yaoi fangirls are out there? A lot, they'd love it, heck they'd drool all over you two! I doubt even the council could do anything against it if you were to go open about it, fangirls are just that scary.'

'You are scary.'

'And you love Flynn.'

'I do, so what? Doesn't mean I'm going to act on it.' suddenly the most evil grin of all spread on her face threatening to split it in two

'You might not, but he will.'

'What are you…?' he asked but stopped when he saw her looking at something behind him when he turned around to see what she was looking at he felt all blood drain from his face

_'oh shit!' _behind him stood none other than the person of their little talk.

* * *

**~~~~~Flynn Pov~~~~~**

I could feel eyes watching my every move, but not just anyone's no, there was only one pair of eyes that could make my skin tingle like this, Yuris. I searched the room for him and found him sitting at the counter talking to Alex, he didn't look too happy at the moment so I excused myself from Sodia and walked over to them, I don't know what or why but something stopped me from calling out to them.

'Are you serious?'

'What does it look like? You killed, so what? So have I, and I may not know the reason but I'm pretty sure it was a better one than mine. And about you two being guys, do you have any idea just how many Yaoi fangirls are out there? A lot, they'd love it, heck they'd drool all over you two! I doubt even the council could do anything against it if you were to go open about it, fangirls are just that scary.'

_'Just what are they talking about?'_

'You are scary.'

'And you love Flynn.'

'I do, so what? Doesn't mean I'm going to act on it.' I couldn't believe what I just heard

'You might not, but he will.' I couldn't see her face but I had a pretty good hunch about the look she wore at the moment, but I couldn't care less Yuri, the Yuri Lowell was in love with me.

'Fl-Flynn! Hey, what are you doing here?'

'Hey Flynn, great timing. Why don't the two of you go for a little walk?' she asked with that innocent smile on her face which would have been convincing, had I not known her for years. But what I also learned during those years, was that when she gets like this you'd best do what she wants because it's either for her own entertainment or because something good will come out of it for those involved. So I just grabbed Yuris hand and dragged him out of the tavern even if he wasn't happy about it, and made sure I knew about his opinion by throwing many colourful words at my head.

After a few minutes of walking in a random direction I suddenly stopped walking and turned around to face him. He was seemed to be lost in his thoughts and kind of… nervous, but that was impossible, wasn't it? We're talking about Yuri after all, right?

'Yuri, what you said back there, is it true?' he avoided my gaze and I saw an emotion I couldn't place flicker in his eyes but it was gone before I could figure out what it was.

'It doesn't matter.' he said still not looking my way, making me frown at him 'can we just drop it? I need to get back to the others.' he tried to walk away but I grabbed his hand stopping him

'I'm sure Alex will think of something to tell them, now answer my question Yuri.' I was growing more frustrated by the second '_argh, screw this!'_ I thought just as he turned to face me, looking annoyed

'Seriously Flynn, wha-' I cut him off by pulling him close and pressing my lips on his, it was just a little touch, an innocent brush nothing much but it felt amazing. It was a few seconds later that I pulled back and looked at his face, he was completely frozen, shock evident on his face I observed him a bit and waited for some reaction from him but nothing, he didn't move a muscle. Had Alex been here, she would have definitely waved her hand in front of his face and then said something among the lines of '_I think you broke him.'_

After a few more seconds of staring into his unmoving face I called his name, but when I tried to ask him if he was alright he suddenly grabbed the front of my clothes and pulled me towards him and before I knew it his lips were on my again, only this time it was anything but innocent. The kiss was hot and full of need and passion. The moment I felt his tongue lick along my lips I immediately responded by opening them, letting his tongue slip inside. The feeling of Yuris tongue exploring my cavern was amazing, it send shivers down my spine. When I almost moaned from the feeling I decided it was time for me to turn the tables. I pinned him to the wall of one of the houses surrounding us, his hands next to his head and started attacking his mouth hungrily, his taste was addicting and his moans were driving me nuts. When the need for air became too much we broke apart breathing heavily, only to dive right back to get more of the others taste. I don't know how much time we spend making out with each other but between one of the kisses I leaned in and whispered something in Yuris ear which left him blushing.

_**'I'll never let you go. You're mine now and forever.'**_

* * *

**~~~~~Normal Pov~~~~~**

Around the corner of a building stood a figure with long wavy black hair, whose red eyes were glowing in the dark. She smiled at the two childhood friends, put something in her bag and left.

'Now then, who shall be my next victim?' she wondered out loud with a thoughtful expression on her face.

**The End**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

'So did anything happen after I left the other day?' Alex asked the two lovers curiously

'What do you mean after you left?' Flynn asked not sure if he even wanted to know

'After I was finished taping you guys making out and left of course' she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world

**'YOU DID WHAT!?'**

* * *

**Review, Please? **


End file.
